In the field of network computing, multiple computers or systems may be designed to work as a group to provide functionality for a distributed network application or environment. A distributed network environment generally refers to an environment where multiple computers share information amongst each other through a network communication mechanism. Typical network communication mechanisms include transport control protocol (TCP) Internet protocol (IP) networks, and session initiation protocol (SIP) networks. Other transport protocols also exist. In general, transport protocols define a standard for how different systems communicate with each other over the physical (e.g., wired networks or wireless transport) layer of the network. Other communication protocols (e.g., hypertext transport protocol (HTTP), file transport protocol (FTP), etc.) also exist at an application layer, to define how client applications and server applications communicate with each other. This application layer is generally a layer above the physical communication transport layer in accordance with the open systems interconnect (OSI) network model. By “connecting” different computer systems together those computer systems (and applications executing on them) may work together to execute different functional components of a distributed network application (e.g., distributed application). That is, in a distributed application, different computer systems may provide different types of functionality for the overall application or may serve as redundant components for a given functional component. There are many different mechanisms to allow different functional components of a distributed network application to communicate and share workload. One such mechanism is a remote procedure call (RPC).